El hijo del niño que sobrevivió
by lesliefiction
Summary: Lena Hiller está harta de que la familia Potter Weasley esté siempre llamando la atención. Es de casi lo único que escucha desde que entró al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Para colmo comparte la sala común con James y la habitación con Rose. Y cuando sale del castillo para no tener que cruzarlos, ¡aparece Albus! ¿Será qué es otro miembro de esa familia al que detestar?


Como siempre en la sala común de Gryffindor, James Potter hacía el ridículo para llamar la atención. Harta de escuchar los vítores ante su estupidez, subí a la habitación. Necesitaba paz. Al entrar veo a Rose Granger-Weasley leyendo un libro en un rincón y me quedo ahí parada, de piedra. A veces desearía no compartir habitación con ella. Es que, vamos, no es que sea una chica realmente mala o que me haga la vida imposible, porque no. Al menos no siempre. Pero hay días en los que me encantaría que se ahogara en su soberbia y superficialidad. Como sus padres y su tío son famosos, se cree la que más. Y sí, es inteligente y guapa y todo, pero es que... ¡Argh! ¡Me enerva!

Al cruzar miradas hice un movimiento de cabeza como saludo y me tiré en la cama, resoplando.

-¿Y ahora qué te sucede? Siempre tan dramática...

Levanté la cabeza pero ella seguía metida en su libro.

-Aquí ando, pensando que quizás Gryffindor no es la casa honorable que todo el mundo dice que es. Pero qué más da, seré parte de ella lo que queda de vida escolar.

Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió leyendo como si no hubiese hablado. Mejor. Al menos hay silencio. Tomé mis cosas y comencé a hacer la tarea de historia de la magia.

No había terminado con la primer pregunta y las amigas de Rose entraron chillando, todas halagando a su primo.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡No sabes lo que te perdiste! ¡Tu primo es increíble!

Rose dejó su cara inmutable y su libro de inmediato. En cambio, puso una gran sonrisa de satisfacción e hizo lugar para que se sentaran a su lado.

-¡Sí! James es... Ah... Él es perfecto... -Suspiró una-. ¡Rose, tienes tanta suerte! Él estaba haciendo un hechizo cuando...

Y antes de que me apabullaran con información que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, me fui de allí.

Caminé por los recobecos del castillo para cruzarme con la menor cantidad de estudiantes posibles. Pero bajando las escaleras casi llegando a la entrada el profesor Longbottom me detuvo.

-Hiller, ¿todo bien?

-¡Profesor Longbottom! Sí, todo bien. Sólo iba a tomar un poco de sol...

Me miró dubitativo. ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara? ¿No habré sonado convincente? Le regalé la mejor de mis sonrisas y agregué:

-Ya sabe, tengo que aprovechar a salir ahora, antes de caiga el invierno.

Sonrío amablemente y no le quedó más que darme la razón.

-Es verdad, cada vez los días se hacen más cortos. -Miró hacia afuera; el sol seguía alumbrando y dando un calor tibio, pero no por muchas horas más-. Bueno, ve. Y no me hagas quitarle puntos a Gryffindor que ya con James tenemos suficiente -bromeó.

Vaya broma. Aquí va esa familia de nuevo. Más allá de amargarme o comentarle algo, saludé al profesor y salí del castillo. Ser una Gryffindor vale la pena únicamente porque Neville Longbottom es el Jefe de la Casa. Es un hombre amable y comprensivo, pero justo.

Llegué casi al lago y me acosté sobre el suelo, dejándome bañar por los tímidos rayos de sol. Esto es lo que necesitaba.

-¿Sabes? En 2008 ganó Hufflepuff. ¡Hufflepuff! ¿Luego de cuánto? ¡De más de veinte torneos!

-¡Argh! ¡Qué más da!

-¡Que aún tengo esperanzas, Albus! Algún día ella...

-¡¡¡Auch!!!

El pie que aplastaba mi mano se quitó y furiosa me levanté a ver qué mequetrefe era tan ciego para no ver a una chica durmiendo en el pasto y pisarla.

-¡Lo... Lo siento! ¡No te he visto! -dijo con terror el rubio.

-¡Vaya si me habré dado cuenta de eso! -Grité sobándome la mano. Había sido sólo un segundo pero cómo dolía.

-En verdad lo siento... Yo, venía distraído y...

Parecía desesperado. Una mano se posó en su hombro y al mirarse entre ellos se tranquilizó. El otro chico fue quien habló entonces.

-En verdad lo sentimos. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo que sí. Sólo fue el dolor del momento del pisotón.

Fue entonces que los vi detenidamente. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Es que esta familia me sigue a donde vaya.

Por un lado, el chico que me pisó. Rubio, pálido, de ojos grises y nariz respingada. Por el otro, el chico de pelo azabache y alborotado. Con ojos de un verde intenso. Vaya dúo con el que me he encontrado. Nada más ni nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter. Creo que estoy condenada.


End file.
